The sealing process is based on the theory that the flow of liquids through porous material depends on the viscosity, surface tension and wetting angle of the liquid and the size and length of the pore channels in the object. Capillary forces are the driving power to force the liquid through the porous objects. Surface tension forces are EQU F.sub.c = 2.tau.r t cos .theta.
where F.sub.c ;32 average capillary force, r = the average radius of a pore, T = the surface tension at the vapor-liquid-solid interface and .theta. = the wetting angle.